Ice Cream Parlor
Ice Cream Parlor is the third episode of the fourth season. Tagline After salvaging the hull of the , the crew of the Bouteina spent the next two months studying Hydran society and living habits. When, all of a sudden, a logistics problem arose. Summary Act One To further their scientific goals, the crew have eaten according to a mix of a Romulan and an Hydran diet for the past two months and they realize that they may have exhausted their tribble supply. Vox'ula confirms their suspicions by going into the tribble farm and he finds that there is no tribbles left. They realize that they need another source of food. With due verification, they need only 150 tons of fresh foods and beverages even with the tribble food left behind. Because they are in Hydran space, they go for ice cream. Vox'ula then says that he sold the (cooked) tribbles to the Hydrans. Act Two The bridge officers are counting how much cash they made out of the sale of tribbles. decides that they should get ice cream with that cash but they don't know where to get this much ice cream. Brianna Reiss suggests that they should play the ploy of the God of Landfills to be getting the ice cream they wanted. Neleras, however, would rather say that the ice cream should be supplied through the Supply Office. They contact the shipyard and they tell the Hydrans the needs of the God of Evacuation. At the same time, Rihanna receives an ice cream keg that she shares with the other musicians. Act Three Neleras goes on an away mission in order to see where the order of ice cream destined to the "God of Evacuation" is and, also, Captain Ruzzabot relay their status to the Admiralty. However, the people on the ship know that they can wait a few days to get their ice cream. And they realize that their two-pronged plan is actually two parts of the same plan. Also, they expect the Hydrans to pile up the kegs of ice cream upon delivery and they would like to know what ice cream flavors are eaten onboard. They realized that there were some flavors that were favored, such as blueberry and bloodwine, with a pleiad of other flavors in demand. Act Four While under the illusion that the Hydrans stole the tribbles, Stella searches for whoever stole the tribbles. Also, Damar says that the "thief" coerced him to have the tribbles cooked first. Vox'ula reveals that the "thief" was the high priest of the God of Exterminations for the Xavian system. The discussion quickly turns to the God of Evacuation and the cloaking device installed on the . Three days later, Brianna goes out and gets ready to pose as the God of Evacuation during the commissioning ceremony of the , where she was told to stand aside until a later time. Act Five After the commissioning ceremony is completed, Brianna sees the thousands of ice cream kegs piled up before her and asks Ulduar to beam them up, and she asks him to set aside a serving of maraschino cherry-flavored ice cream. After being beamed back on the Bouteina, Brianna realizes that the ship will accompany the Vosteage on its shakedown cruise and they are going in the Xavian system. Even when Putal is smoking cigarettes en route, he could still go to his console in the nick of time as the Hydrans begin the test run of their improved cloaking device, which was successful. Their role in the entire ordeal was over. Quotes External link *Ice Cream Parlor on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes